1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article sales data processing apparatus such as a point-of-sales (POS) terminal having a storage section which stores journal data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an article sales data processing apparatus which holds journal data in an electronic data form by use of a hard disk drive (HDD) device is provided. The storage section which holds the electronic-form journal data is called an electronic journal file.
The article sales data processing apparatus having an electronic journal file can display journal data held in the electronic journal file on a display unit. The user can confirm the history of transactions by displaying journal data on the display unit.
Further, it can print journal data held in the electronic journal file on a sheet of receipt paper. The user can reissue a receipt by printing the journal data on the receipt paper.
In this case, however, it takes time and effort to search for desired journal data among all of the journal data items held in the electronic journal file.
The article sales data processing apparatus described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-132434 inputs transaction specifying information such as a transaction number and transaction time as a searching condition. Then, the electronic journal file is searched and journal data specified by the transaction specifying information is extracted and displayed or printed.
However, transaction specifying information such as a transaction number and transaction time is described only on a receipt issued in the transaction. Therefore, if the receipt is lost or the receipt is stained so that characters cannot be read, it takes a long time to extract desired journal data.
Therefore, it is required to provide an article sales data processing apparatus which can easily extract desired journal data even if the searching condition such as the transaction specifying information is not input.